


Quando Eu Te Vi

by XingKai12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingKai12/pseuds/XingKai12
Summary: BaekHyun nunca imaginaria se apaixonar em plena quarentena, ainda mais por alguém que não tinha visto nada além dos olhos. E muito menos que seria pelo vizinho que nunca via em casa."Você já parou pra pensar que você está muito encantado por ele." Ela franziu a testa.— Que encantado eu fiquei, eu admiti para mim mesmo quando eu vi ele sorrir."Talvez… você se encantou até demais. Por isso ele não saiu dos seus pensamentos."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Quando Eu Te Vi

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o plot #132. É um plot adorável e eu espero de todo meu coração que quem doou goste tanto como eu. E ah, desculpa o textão nas notas finais, eu só queira agradecer direito todo mundo e falar com vocês. Tem umas informações lá também, confiram!  
> Aproveitem a leitura. :)

\- Ai, merda, merda, merda! - lamuriei ao ver minha mesa de trabalho toda molhada de café que sem querer eu derrubei. 

Não 'tá sendo fácil! Até mesmo eu que sou muito tímido, e odiava ficar entre as aglomerações que acontecem perto do trabalho, estou sentindo falta daquilo tudo… A quarentena está começando a me incomodar demais, e antes o que era um aconchego trabalhar em casa sem interrupções e barulho está me sufocando aos poucos.

Acabo me sentindo mais sozinho do que já me senti antes, até chorar de saudades do meu cachorro que está na Coréia com meus pais, eu chorei. Uma conversa nunca foi tão desejada como agora.

Peguei o pano sujo e deixei no balcão da cozinha, voltando para salvar o arquivo que estava inacabado na tela, depois eu terminaria aquilo, amanhã provavelmente. O prazo era de cinco dias até a entrega, eu ainda estava no segundo dia… 

Não restava outra coisa a não ser trabalhar.

Já assisti tudo que me popular interessante na Netflix, atualizei algumas coisas nas minhas redes sociais e até e postando algumas _selcas,_ postando histórias bobos e _culto._ Acabei atualizando minhas playlists, e estou descobrindo ótimos artistas, minha playlist de leitura está uma beleza.

Eu até ando conversando com algumas pessoas do trabalho, e por livre e espontânea vontade, e nunca falta espontânea com uma das meus colegas. Se me contassem que isso iria acontecer por causa de uma pandemia que me deixaria preso dentro do meu próprio apartamento por meses… eu não acreditaria nisso nem em um milhão de anos.

  
  


"Baek? Você está podendo falar?" Era isso que uma mensagem em pop-up dizia. 

"Ooi, posso sim. Aconteceu algo?"

"Aah, acho que estou surtando cada dia mais com isso tudo ... parece que um parente da Anna pegou."

"Oh ..." 

  
  


Esse sempre seria o medo. Receber uma notícia dessa não era fácil, ainda mais quando sabemos que não há uma vacina ou tratamento exato. Tudo dependia do nosso corpo até agora. 

  
  


"Espero que ela esteja bem, ou tentando se manter. São tempos difíceis." 

  
  


Eu não sabia consolar alguém. Acho que isso ficou claro quando respondi a mensagem. Mordi o dedão.

  
  


"Ela está tentando, né. Não podemos fazer nada, e isso é o pior. A impotência nesse momento."

  
  


Realmente, esse sentimento de impotência era o pior de tudo. Talvez a insegurança de que tudo que fazemos para prevenir não é o suficiente, e mesmo assim podemos morrer. Os números só aumentavam cada vez mais, uns dias os números se mantêm estagnados, e outros com números enormes. Tudo estava colapsando, e não somente o povo.

  
  


"Vocês estão se cuidando?"

"Estamos, Baek. Saímos o mínimo que podemos, Anna só saí pra trabalhar quando precisa realmente de algo. Eu só saio pra fazer compras e às vezes ir em algum lugar diferente pra variar a comida aqui. Nunca pensei que o que tanto eu desejava , eu ia enjoar rápido. Ficar em casa 'tá chato demais. E um pouco opressor. "

"Uhum, tem dia que eu só quero deitar na minha cama e dormir. E outros que eu aproveito, mas não são maioria. Isso vai soar como uma piada, mas eu não suporto mais ficar em casa, Caroline."

  
  


A loira mandou vários emojis rindo afinal, ela entendia que até ser mais anti social que ela conhecia, vulgo BaekHyun, poderia querer sair de casa mais que tudo nesse momento.

  
  


"Vai passar, Baek, isso tudo vai passar. E nós vamos beber um vinho juntos aqui em casa, sorrir uns pros outros e dizer que sobrevivemos." E ler aquilo soou relaxante.

  
  


E com um sorrisinho leve no rosto, BaekHyun desejou de todo seu coração que aquilo acontecesse logo. Estar sozinho momento era terrível.

  
  


"Pelos menos você tem a Anna." Retrucou á amiga.

"Se eu te contasse, Baekkie… você não acreditaria."

  
  


E com isso a conversa rendeu horas pelo aplicativo de mensagens. Em certo momento pela demora de Caroline para responder, o Byun acabou dormindo no sofá fofo mesmo.

  
  
  


Horas depois o castanho acordou, e tudo estava escuro. A única luz que provia era a do poste que ficava a frente da sua casa, que adentrava pela janela aberta. Um brisa fria foi o que lhe acordou. Pegou o celular e viu que este já estava a ponto de desligar, e que já se passou de meia noite. Decidiu falar com a francesa depois, e colocar o celular para carregar.

Após fechar as janelas, foi até a cozinha ligando a luz do corredor no caminho. Bebeu um copo d'água e foi verificar a gel. Pensando no que fazer para comer. E resolveu comer só um Lamen mesmo.

Agradecia mentalmente os pais por mandarem de vez em quando coisas da Coréia que sabiam que o filho sentiria falta de comer, infelizmente não era a comida caseira de sua mãe. Nem seu delicioso _Kimchi_ . Mas estava de bom tamanho já.

Alcançou a parte mais alta dos armários onde colocava suas preciosidades, pegou o pote e abriu, já foi colocando a água no fogo também. Embora pudesse fazer no microondas, mas preferia assim aproveitava a água e um chá também. Para tomar enquanto lia os e-mails que poderia ter chegado enquanto dormia.

Pegou uns temperos para colocar a mais que gostava, e um ovo dentro da geladeira. Depois da água ferver bastante, colocou a água devagar sobre o macarrão dentro junto do tempero, para não errar na quantidade de água. Logo quebrou o ovo na quina da bancada e ecum hahis de bambu para prender a embalagem. Abafando tudo, era só esperar por uns minutos.

Pegou também um dos chás que tinha, procurando um mais calmante e logo separando o saquinho. Depois de buscar uma xícara, água quente e o chá. Abafou com o pires, e foi olhar a rua enquanto esperava como coisas ficarem prontas por si só.

Já estava no computador comendo o resto do Lamen quando apareceu que a aba onde tinha seu _Instagram_ estava com notificações, como já tinha verificado tudo ali, entrou na rede social e se surpreendeu ao ver tantos seguidores novos. Sempre se esquecia de verificar.

Havia muitos _likes_ em sua foto postada naquele dia, só era uma foto fazendo biquinho.

Franziu a testa quando o farol de uma moto na rua entrou pela janela, acertando seus olhos que doeram com a luz forte. E nesse momento, ele exibe que mal via movimento na casa ao lado.

* * *

Quando BaekHyun acordou dia não entendia porque sua garganta parecia arranhar tanto. Era estranha, tinha dormido bem. E agora, a começava a incomodar. Bebeu água gelada pra ver se amenizava, mas nada.

Odiava tomar remédio, mas era o jeito pra ver se a garganta melhorava. O desconforto piorar depois que tomar seu café da manhã, que somente era um suco do dia anterior e torradas com patê.

Procurou pelas gavetas da escrivaninha seu pote de remédios, recomendação da mãe quando foi para França, e nada de um anti inflamatório. Não acreditava que teria que ir a farmácia mesmo.

Com a pouca disposição que tinha foi se arrumar para sair, penteou o cabelo desfazendo os poucos nós do cabelo comprido, ajeitou a franja. Colocou o casaco e foi a procura de sua máscara, nem sabia onde colocava ela. Mal usava porque não saia muito, e quando o fazer, tentava fazer tudo logo.

Depois de achar a máscara numa bolsinha no guarda-roupa, checou tudo pra não ter que voltar por algo que tinha esquecido. Olhou ao redor do quarto a procura de algo que nem sabia o quê exatamente, então lembrou que o desodorante estava acabando, e seus cremes de cuidados com a pele também. Já que ia só na farmácia mesmo, aproveitou de olhar seus cosméticos e coisas que poderiam encontrar na farmácia.

O álcool em gel também estava acabando, achava impressionante o quanto ele ficou caro, e como às vezes nem tinha onde comprar como às máscaras também. Pensando bem, o Byun foi ver o que tinha nos armários da cozinha também. Era melhor que não precisaria sair novamente depois.

Depois de tudo checado, e uma lista no celular do que comprar para não esquecer. Trancou a porta, colocou a máscara, ajeitou os óculos, e saiu.

Era estranho como tudo estava silencioso, apenas mudava alguma coisa quando uma moto de delivery passava, ou algumas pessoas andando apressadas provavelmente querendo voltar pra casa. Devia ser umas dez horas da manhã. Onde antes havia um movimento enorme de carros e suas buzinas altas, pessoas caminhando para ir pro trabalho, e cafés com suas mesas do lado de fora todas ocupadas, agora BaekHyun só ouvia seus passos, e sua respiração. Facilmente diria que aquele era um cenário apocalíptico.

A sensação de ser uma das pessoas vagando ali era estranha, não sabia explicar o por quê, só era. Logo chegou na rua da rede de farmácias que tinha ali no bairro, parando em frente ao estabelecimento.

Ajeitou o óculos que estava meio torto, passou um pouco de álcool em gel que tinha trazido no bolso nas mãos. E abriu a porta da farmácia.

Era pouco o fluxo de pessoas ali, viu que todos os atendentes e as pessoas que trabalhamvam ali estavam de máscara e protetor facial. E com uma certa distância dos clientes.

Passou álcool de novo na mão, todo cuidado era pouco. Sua mente não parava de lembrar.

Começou a olhar como prateleiras e visualizações que muitas coisas faltavam ali, um dos funcionários estava repondo algo mais a frente, mas nada demais também. Primeira coisa a procurar era álcool em gel, porém só encontrou em líquido. Mas ia levar do mesmo jeito.

Os preços estavam um pouco mais altos, e isso era por conta da escassez de certos produtos.

Depois foi atrás do desodorante, até que tinha muitas opções. Escolheu o que escolher melhor e fragrância suave. Coisas com odores fortes irritavam sua pele. Procurou por um tônico facial, e máscara facial. Pensou que seria bom cuidar mais um pouquinho da pele, do que de costume. Conseguiu achar tudo que queria, embora um pouco mais caro. Mas infelizmente não via do seu hidratante. Para ficar mais fácil foi em direção a bancada para responder a algum atendente.

Quase paralisou aos olhos do atendente nele. Não sabia bem o porquê, aqueles olhos eram bonitos, sem dúvida, tinha algo a mais, que o encantou e abandonou lhe paralisar. Passaram uns minutinhos assim, até a vergonha bater no Byun e ele quase derrubar o cosméticos e o álcool no chão de tanto que apertou contra o peito.

Aquele tinha sido o maior tempo de contato visual que BaekHyun já tinha feito na vida.

Com a vergonha maior que tudo no momento, BaekHyun ficou bem na frente da faixa que limitava a distância deles. Ajeitou os óculos em sinal de nervosismo, e mesmo corado de vergonha, que não dava pra ver muito por causa da máscara. Ia tentar forçar a garganta um pouco pra ver se não falharia quando falasse, engoliu em seco e sentir a sensação terrível que era a garganta inflamada. O motivo para estar ali.

  
  


\- Eh… - tentou chamar a atenção do atendente que agora mexia em alguns remédios esperando ele falar. - Eu acordei com garganta arranhando, acho que minha garganta inflamada. Você poderia me mostrar o melhor anti-inflamatório que você tem?

\- Claro, eu tenho uns aqui muito bons. Eu vou pegar, só um minuto. - A voz gentil, igual aos seus olhos soou.

\- Ok ... - BaekHyun respondeu abafado enquanto via o atendente se deslocar olhando como prateleiras atrás dele.

  
  


Nesse curtíssimo tempo BaekHyun prestou atenção no homem a sua frente; as costas largas e definidas davam um contraste sem jaleco, cabelos castanhos escuros, seus olhos eram asiáticos, ele era coreano provavelmente. E um último detalhe, o sotaque dele era levemente italiano. Reconheceu por causa de uma antiga funcionária e amiga que não teve trabalho que era da Itália.

  
  


\- Aqui. - colocados os dois remédios em cima do balcão de vidro para BaekHyun ver. - Este daqui é muito bom, eu já tomei dele quando estive doente, e ele é bem potente. Este daqui também, só que este é uma versão genérica deste aqui. - Mostrou os remédios para o cliente que assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento. - São iguais - deu de ombros.

\- Qual o valor dele? - apontou pro primeiro remédio que o rapaz tinha disponibilidade.

\- É € 21,87.

\- E este outro?

\- € 19,28.

\- Vou ficar com este segundo mesmo.

\- OK. Você toma ele de manhã e outro de noite. Só essas duas vezes no dia. - franziu a testa. - Não exagere por achar que não está funcionando, ok?

\- Entendi, obrigado. - deu um sorrisinho por trás da máscara. Desviando logo o olhar.

  
  


Estava sendo difícil manter aquela conversa nos olhos do outro rapaz, era estranho, parecia estar vulnerável, mesmo que este só estava recomendando o uso de um antiinflamatório. Passou os olhos pela bancada e prateleira atrás do hidratante, mas nada. Pensou em inquirir ao moço dos olhos cor de chocolate, mas ele foi mais rápido.

\- Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou, mas parecia uma forma de incentivar o Byun a falar.

\- Sim. Um hidratante em específico, eu olhei por ali, onde costuma ficar - apontou levemente onde ficava os cosméticos. Vendo de canto ele acenar com cabeça que sim, como se já soubesse o que era. - Mas não encontrei. Eu vim aqui questiona isso na verdade. - respondeu com uma certa vergonha, não era todo homem que cuidava da pele.

\- Ah sim. - batucou o dedo no vidro, se encostando nele. E nesse momento BaekHyun jurou que havia visto algo escuro na lateral e dorso da mão do farmacêutico, mas um manga grande do jaleco atrapalhava a visão. - Eu também ando tendo problemas com isso. Na verdade é que muitos produtos estão faltando por causa disso tudo, sabe? Não tem como conseguir tudo por aqui como era antes. Sempre tem algo faltando quando chega a entrega.

Ele falava com uma naturalidade, como se fosse apenas uma pessoa com quem você tem certa intimidade e vocês começam a conversar sobre o gostar. E Baek sentimento um conforto naquela conversa informal. Era tão difícil acontecer, isso aconteceria naturalmente, provavelmente, a saudade de uma interação ao vivo provocou aquela sensação de conforto. Tinha quase certeza.

\- Eu imaginava isso - franziu um pouco a testa e deitou a cabeça um pouco pro lado. 

\- O problema é que eu uso esses produtos como uma rotina mesmo. Eu tava muito problema com acne antes, e peguei o traje durante o tratamento, se eu não cuidar pode voltar. Mesmo que não muito. Hum… devo 'tá falando muito. - ficou sem graça. 

  
  


Poderia estar atrapalhando o trabalho do rapaz. Olhou ao redor e viu que tinha menos pessoas desde que chegou.

  
  


\- Oh, sem problemas. Entendo, o meu cuidado eu cosmici porque queria ter uma pele melhor mesmo. Não aguentava mais aquela sensação de óleo no rosto quase sempre. - riu e seus olhos conhecidos em fendas. 

  
  


Se BaekHyun havia paralisado só de olhá-lo, aquele momento de acesso que tinha derretido dentro de si.

Era fofo demais, tinha que admitir.

  
  


\- O que vale é o cuidado - BaekHyun disse por fim, sorrindo um pouco também. Foi fácil se contagiar, já podia até ver ruguinhas ao redor de seus olhos.

  
  


E assim, ele sorriu. E pelo visto era um sorriso enorme. Seus olhos estavam bem pequenos e brilhavam, era lindo. Era fascinante e o Byun facilmente ficou encantado com o atendente.

  
  


\- Então, eu falei muito e nem deixei você dizer o hidratante que você quer. - disse por fim ainda sorrindo.

\- Ah sim… - falou como se estivesse esquecido disso. O que fez quase ter um surto por se perder no homem a frente e esquecer o resto. - É o _Toleriane sensível_ da _La-roche._

\- Acho que não temos mais dele aqui. - começou a batucar os dedos novamente no vidro.

  
  


E se o Byun soubesse do biquinho que ele tinha por trás da máscara, iria embora por não aguentar tamanha humilhação pro seu coração.

  
  


\- Espere um momento, eu vou checar aqui. É rápido. - Ressaltou. Saiu para falar com outro atendente e sumiu para dentro do estabelecimento.

  
  


Baekhyun batia um dos pés enquanto esperava, realmente esperava que tinha do seu hidratante favorito. Não sabia o que iria fazer se não tivesse, não conseguiria viver só de séruns.

  
  


\- Meu Deus, logo nessa altura do campeonato eu ficando louco da pele care ... - balançou a cabeça enquanto apoiava a mão na testa.

  
  


Depois de uns cinco minutos o atendente voltou, e seus olhos expressavam um sentimento de tristeza quase infantil, como se fosse uma criança prestes a dizer que sua mãe não o deixara dormir na casa do coleguinha.

  
  


\- Não tem mesmo. Olhei em tudo.

\- Acontece, né. Vou ver se encontro em outro lugar depois.

\- Ou você pode comprar pela internet, é até um pouco mais fácil, mas demora um pouco a entrega. Pensando bem, você pode… na verdade eu posso deixar reservado pra você, se quiser, e quando chegar eu posso mandar entregar na sua casa.

\- Sério? - examinou esperançoso, e viu o outro assentir. - Obrigado, de verdade, muito obrigado. Vai facilitar minha vida. - até se curvou um pouco, mesmo que não fizesse tanto aquilo como era na Coreia.

O outro sorriso sorriu novamente.

\- Então, você é coreano mesmo? - sua voz tinha um ar de riso. Que já estava virando característica dele.

\- Sou sim. Você também é, né? Foi força do hábito. - ficou um pouco envergonhado por ter agido no automático.

\- Não tem problema, eu não tenho muita vivência nisso. Embora tenha nascido lá. Provavelmente os únicos coreanos que eu já vi e conheço são minha mãe, um primo que é o meu melhor amigo, duas famílias do meu antigo bairro, e meu vizinho que eu nunca sequer troquei uma palavra com ele. - riu não final.

\- Oh, eu vivi muitos anos lá na Coréia. Eu estou a uns anos aqui, - também revelou, já que o outro tinha contado sobre si, mesmo que não fiz nada. - Como você sabe que seu vizinho é coreano se nunca falou com ele? - perguntou levemente curioso.

\- Eu nunca falei com ele, mas já o vi algumas vezes. Poucas, mas vi. Também já ouvi ele cantando alto alguma música de Kpop, não é todo mundo que consegue cantar perfeitamente no idioma e com naturalidade. - oferecemos a sobrancelha direita.

  
  


Naquele momento Baek proposta como ficaria envergonhado se um dos seus vizinhos lhe dissesse isso, quem nunca cantou bem alto em um momento de empolgação?

  
  


\- Então, você pode anotar seu endereço aqui que quando chegar, eu peço pra entregar. Coloca seu número também pra avisar e confirmar quando chegar.

\- OK. - ele pegou o papel e caneta das luvas do atendente. Rapidamente escrevendo seu número, e demorou um tempo no endereço. Conferindo se não errou em algo. Quando viu que estava "ok" devolveu o papel agora preenchido.

\- Então, tudo certo… BaekHyun! - sorriu após ler o nome do outro ali. Escreveu algo em baixo do papel, e rapidamente o colocar embaixo de uma caixinha de vidro do balcão. - Foi um prazer falar contigo, me desculpa, eu acabo falando demais. - riu e olhou por cima dos cílios para o cliente. - Foi legal te atender.

  
  


Se dirigiu novamente ao caixa onde deixou o remédio ali, e disse um "volte sempre", sorrindo uma última vez. Dando um último vislumbre desses olhos arqueados para baixo, e tão lindos na visão do Byun. Enquanto já ia atender uma mulher que havia chegado.

Enquanto pagava o que tinha acabado de comprar, BaekHyun via ainda olhando o moço de olhos bonitos de vez em quando, de uma forma envergonhada com medo de alguém flagrar suas olhadelas.

Viu quando ele puxou a mangá do jaleco, e pode perceber que ele tinha uma tatuagem.

Uma tatuagem na mão esquerda, que parecia ser maior do que o padrão. Era uma cobra. A cabeça de uma cobra era o que mostrava a pele aparentemente mais bronzeada que a sua branquela.

  
  


Já estava saindo do mercado depois de fazer suas compras que durariam quinze dias aparentemente, e ainda estava pensando no atendente e seus olhos. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

  
  


"Esse bolo não vai sair certo, Baekkie."

\- Me deixa, eu sei o que estou fazendo. O homem fez birra.

"Não vai ficar no ponto certo, por isso eu 'tô dizendo pra fazer como eu disse."

\- Na verdade, qual é o ponto certo, afinal? O ponto certo pra você, pode não ser o _meu_ ponto certo. - disse o Byun para uma amiga, vendo uma careta que ela fez pela ligação em vídeo.

"É bom que queime." 

Deu pra ouvir na ligação Caroline gritando um, “Anna”, bem alongado. Repreendendo uma noiva. 

\- Por quê você é assim, hein? - o homem suspirou enquanto separava os ingredientes do bolo no balcão da cozinha.

  
  


Tinha inventado de fazer o bolo à sua maneira, como nunca tinha feito um bolo e ainda mais do jeito tradicional. Depois de pesquisar bastante e achar uma receita que lhe agradasse decidiu se dar uma chance na cozinha, embora não fosse tão ruim assim nela. O único problema era que nunca sabia o momento certo de parar de mexer, ou o fazer demais ou parava antes. 

No final das contas iria fazer um bolo de cenoura simples, mas com a parte do chocolate um pouco diferente do que já tinha visto e provado. Era aniversário de Anna e eles estavam desde uma preparação fazendo quase tudo juntos por chamada de vídeo, como se estivessem juntos como antes.

O problema era que Anna amava bolo de cenoura, mais que tudo, só dando brecha ali para Caroline no seu coração. Como ela mesma dizia, BaekHyun ela só aturava.

Mas o castanho sabia que ela o amava muito, e tinha se apegado rápido a ele, coitado de quem resolve mexer com o garoto. Que mesmo sendo mais velho que ela, a mesma o defenderia como se fosse sua mãe, ou pior.

A ruiva não era brincadeira em serviço, e mandou até uma receita pra Baekkie, do jeito que ela mesma designa e amava. Mas, alguém resolveu ser teimoso e quis fazer tudo por si só. Até a escolha de como faria.

  
  


\- Ok, eu vou buscar uma forma antes que eu esqueça e acabe me enrolando todo. - BaekHyun anunciou antes de sumir da frente do notebook.

"Eu penso que você ia fazer tudo no improviso, mas 'tô ficando surpresa com o quão interessado você está Baek."

\- É porque eu pesquisei antes. E se ficar ruim, quem vai ter que comer sou eu mesmo. - apareceu com a forma redonda em mãos, ouvindo as risadas das amigas pela vídeo chamada.

"Mal posso esperar para ver isso, seu bolo vai ficar durooo." cantarolou Anna em deboche.

\- Oh garota porque você não faz o seu, e me deixa? No final a gente vai ver quem fez o melhor bolo.

"Ainda bem que só ver mesmo, aposto que o gosto do seu bolo vai ficar estranho." gargalhou.

  
  


Baekhyun mandou língua para Anna e começou a misturar os ingredientes no liquidificador. Repetindo baixinho a quantidade que tinha visto no vídeo do _Youtube_ .

  
  


"Até que Baekkie está fazendo as coisas direitinho." Exclamou Caroline vendo o colega de trabalho colocar os pedaços de cenoura aos poucos no liquidificador.

"Essa é uma das partes fácies, né Caroline? Por isso." Replicou a ruiva.

\- Por que você é tão chata, Anna? Por Deus… - BaekHyun resmungou baixo enquanto o barulho alto da tritura preenchia a cozinha. - você deve estar fazendo isso para me desconcentrar e dar tudo errado, tenho certeza disso!

  
  


A risada debochada da amiga saiu alta no Notebook, uma expressão da francesa mostrava o desdém.

  
  


"Querido, eu não preciso disso para fazer um bolo melhor que o seu, pois eu tenho certeza que vai ser. Dois beijos." Riu, e fez a famigerada pose dos dedos indicador e meio pra baixo, polegar estendido e um bico nos lábios, enquanto inclinava o quadril pro lado. Arrancando uma risada de Caroline que estava ao lado comendo uma maçã, achando tudo aquilo divertido e com uma sensação de nostalgia.

  
  


De como era engraçado ver o amigo e sua noiva brigando na cozinha da sua casa, pelo fato de um sempre achar que cozinhar de certo jeito é melhor que o outro. Ou pela decisão de qual prato fariam.

  
  


\- Não me faça ter uma crise de risos, gatinha. - devolver o Byun na mesma moeda.

  
  


Começou a misturar o creme formado com os ingredientes secos, logo após peneirar a farinha de trigo tomando cuidado ao mexer.

  
  


"Só uma perguntinha, Baekkie." A voz de Caroline soou depois de permanecer apenas vendo ele mexer a massa, e a noiva ao seu lado ter acabado de bater a massa. Já indo cuidar da forma do bolo. Baekhyun só soltou "hmm" pois estava bastante concentrado na sua tarefa.

"Você comprou fermento ou introdução?" A voz de Anna no fundo interrompeu a namorada falando um: não dúvido que tenha.

\- Eu comprei a farinha que já vinha com fermento. - exclamou após jogar os cabelos para trás, meio quente ali. Não sabia se era o forno abaixo de si aquecendo ou era o dia que estava quente mesmo.

"Olha só, parece que você sabe o que está fazendo mesmo. E não é como aquele dia da macarronada" Caroline riu ao lembrar do fiasco que foi aquela tarde de almoço.

\- Ai, Carol. Nem me lembra desse dia, até hoje eu não entendo como o molho pode ficar tão ruim… - murmurou parando de bater o bolo e levantando o _fouet_ para ver a textura da massa. - O cheiro estava até agradável, agora o gosto. - fez uma careta. Fazendo a colega de trabalho rir mais ainda.

"Isso que dá cozinhar sem ir provando pra ver se está bom." Soltou uma leve risada. Enquanto ia abrir uma porta do forno para Anna colocar o bolo.

\- Seu bolo já vai assar?

"Claro, né Baekkie. Enquanto você vai em passos de tartaruga, eu já fiz quase tudo. Só falta derreter o chocolate agora." Confessou uma ruiva.

  
  


Caroline acabou soltando um - "a melhor parte" - fazendo Anna olhar feio pra si. Pois a namorada sempre queria roubar uns pedaços de chocolate.

  
  


\- Ai, ai vocês duas ... Ainda bem que não estou aí, senão não aguentaria a gritaria da Anna. Só pela chamada ela já é chata ... - deixou no ar, rindo.

"Mais que tudo agora quero que seu bolo queime! Pra deixar de ser ridículo."

\- Ui, ela ficou brava Carol. - BaekHyun instigou mais, vendo um colega rir pela ruiva estar vermelha de raiva.

  
  


Porém para surpresa deles dois, Caroline e o Byun, ela só respirou fundo e disse: vamos ver no final disso tudo quem vai ficar bravo.

Após BaekHyun ter colocado o bolo no forno e dar uma olhadinha extra no vídeo que tinha assistido, partiu para parte que era mais nova pra si, já que só tinha visto falar e nunca tinha feito ou comido. Mas acabou apenas separando tudo que era semelhante ao que viu, ou achava que era, e foi atrás de uma garrafa de vinho tinto que havia comprado também para aquele momento em especial.

  
  


\- Vocês já fizeram toda a decoração? - enquanto enchia a taça pela metade.

"Já sim" Caroline tomou a frente e pegou o celular que usava e mudou para trás, mostrando o lugar que estava, a sala. "Como amarelo é uma das cores favoritas da Anna, eu comprei a maioria das coisas nessa cor. Passei a manhã recortando esse papéis, por isso que nem ajudei ela com o bolo." Explicou a amiga enquanto mostrava de perto as flores de papel laminado e outro com os números que mostrava a idade que sua noiva escolheu dia, e os tecidos transpassados na mesa perto da varanda do casal. Tudo predominante amarelo, e com um fundo azul piscina e branco. Estava lindo.

\- Você se superou, meu bem. - sorriu docemente o Byun. - Cada vez mais você me surpreende com seus talentos aleatórios. Realmente estou surpreso com a decoração, ficou ótimo para tirar várias fotos.

"Também achei" falou aparecendo agora, sentada bebendo um vinho também. "Ela ficou tão animada quando eu acabei tudo… disse que ficou até mais ansiosa para fazer logo o bolo e passar na sua cara o quão lindo ficou, e que é tudo para ela." Riu levemente sem final.

\- Ela é uma chata, mas merece tudo isso e muito mais. - o cantinho da boca se curvou num sorriso. - eu realmente que isso tudo não aconteceu… queria muito estar aí. Com vocês.

"Mas você está. Fizemos tudo pela chamada de vídeo, e continuamos juntos. Só distantes por não estarmos no mesmo local. A gente te ama, e só por comemorar assim já é de ótimo tamanho e significado." Sorriu ainda mais.

\- Você quer me fazer chorar, só pode. - riu baixinho enquanto limpava o canto do olho pois uma lágrima solitária tinha caído. - embora a gente só tenha se encontrado ocasionalmente… e isso foi quando essa quarentena já estava pra começar, foi tudo muito legal pra mim. Eu me sinto muito feliz por estar com você e a Anna nesse momento. Eu amo vocês também, e sou grato pela nossa amizade ter evoluído tanto nesses tempos difíceis. - olhou pro lado levantando o rosto, impedindo de mais lágrimas quererem cair.

"Eu não acredito que vocês estão quase chorando e eu perdi esse momento boiolinha!" Gritou Anna. Fazendo os dois rirem com ela.

  
  
  


"Para onde você está indo, Baekkie?" Exclamou a ruiva depois de tomar mais um gole de vinho seco. Eles iriam bater parabéns daqui a alguns minutos, só iriam arrumar uns detalhes pois iam gravar aquele momento. A pedido de Carol que queria postar e Anna para enviar aos pais.

\- Eu vou fazer o brigadeiro.

"Brigadeiro?"

\- É um doce de chocolate brasileiro. Fica tipo a calda de chocolate sabe? Mas fica mais consistente. - falou enquanto rumava para a cozinha com o Notebook em mãos.

"Nossa, onde você descobriu isso? Nunca ouvi falar desse doce." Exclamou Caroline lambendo o dedo melado com o chocolate que Anna mexia. E que estava muito brava por sinal, pela noiva colocar o dedo no chocolate que ela mexia.

\- Eu disse que tinha pesquisado. É tipo um bolo vulcão. Por isso eu fiz naquela forma que tem um buraco no meio, vou colocar o brigadeiro ali e espalhar no topo. - explicou achando o nome do doce sair com uma pronúncias.

"Parece ser bom." Opinou a colega. Ainda tentando lidar com uma cara fechada da noiva por ela ter roubado um pouquinho do chocolate. "Você vai colocar só chocolate em pó?"

\- Uhum, os outros ingredientes são doces já. Vou colocar só três colheres de chocolate em pó e fica bom. Pelo menos nenhum vídeo parecia. - murmurou a última parte. Torcendo para que desse certo.

"Interessante." Falou Anna. Opinando pela primeira vez.

\- Meu Deus, eu ia esquecendo a manteiga. - BaekHyun soltou o celular onde conferia se não faltou nada, e saiu apressado remexendo os armários atrás da bendita manteiga. Já achando e pegando uma colher para colocar na panela.

"Eu sabia que ele ia esquecer algo ou errar. Era o mínimo. É o Baekkie que está fazendo, né." Confessou Carol, e a ruiva concordou com um aceno enquanto derramava o chocolate em cima do bolo. Vendo o Byun fazer uma cara de ofendido enquanto mexia na panela.

\- Ok, 'tá tudo pronto. O bolo ficou no ponto… 

"O palito saiu limpo? Você colocou no centro do bolo, né?" Interrompeu a aniversariante.

\- Sim, minha querida chefe Anna. Ficou nesse ponto. O medo agora é eu exagerar no brigadeiro e derrubar tudo.

"Eita que exagerado." Carol riu. "Só ir colocando aos poucos, Baek." Falou calma.

\- Eu 'tô ansioso pra saber se deu certo, pelo menos o brigadeiro deu. Está tão gostoso, vocês não tem noção…

"Claro, né." Anna resmungou. E Carol deu um tapa no ombro dela. "Vai dar tudo certo. Se alguma coisa no bolo der errado, você pensa onde errou e descobre. E caso, ficar ruim. Pelo menos você tentou." E falhou. Completou Anna, arrancando um riso nervoso do Byun.

"Vamos lá."

  
  
  


Pelo menos a decoração tinha ficado bonita, o Byun tinha que se orgulhar. Tanto a mesa como o bolo que até granulado ele colocou por cima, estavam lindos e agradáveis de se ver. Tinham fora uma chamada para o Byun se arrumar e Carol também, e dessa vez pelo celular, comeram o jantar e riram um pouco das besteiras que conversavam. O vinho pouco a pouco foi acabando e as meninas tiveram que abrir outra garrafa para elas, enquanto a do amigo nem na metade ainda tinha chegado. Não era muito chegado a bebidas alcoólicas afinal, só costumava beber quando era ocasiões importantes para si ou quando uma vontade atípica de beber surgia.

Após o parabéns e ter provado o bolo tendo a certeza que tudo tinha dado certo, estava uma delícia. Causando imensa inveja nas amigas ao ver o bolo sendo cortado e o brigadeiro caindo. Foi de dar água na boca.

Agora restando somente, mais uma vez Carol e BaekHyun na chamada, pois Anna falava com os pais por telefone também, no quarto.

O silêncio confortável se fazer ali, e o Byun enquanto bebia um pouco mais do vinho tinto que ainda estava na sua taça lembrou de quando foi a farmácia do seu bairro. Foi uma lembrança que veio do nada, mas significado significado. Baekhyun não sabia como pode ficar tão encantado só com aquela interação e o jeito de olhar daquele homem. Se senti estranho.

  
  


"Baekkie ... Baekkie." A voz do colega de trabalho lhe puxou dos seus pensamentos.

\- Oi. Estava falando alguma coisa?

"Não. Só estava te chamando pra comentar sobre algo do trabalho, mas acho que você perdeu tanto em pensamentos que nem espelho." Virou a taça de vinho branco vez. Sabia bem que misturar não seria tão legal depois, mas estava disposta e curiosa sobre o amigo. Nunca o viu tão distraído.

  
  


Para o coreano corar foi rápido após aquela observação da amiga. E nem soube falar nada depois daquilo.

  
  


"Por que você 'tá corado e todo sem graça, Byun BaekHyun? Pelo que conheço de você até agora, você não fica assim por qualquer coisa." Pontuou para ele não se esquivar da sua pergunta.

\- E-eu… eu não estou sem graça.

"Nem venha, você está sim. E se eu chamar uma Anna ela vai concordar comigo."

\- _Aish,_ não chame a Anna… eu só me perdi em pensamentos e fiquei sem graça por não ouvir você me chamando. Foi só isso, Caroline.

"Hummm, pode ir contando o que você estava pensando ou vou chamar uma Anna." Pressionou. E ela sabia o quanto ele iria relutar e no final acabar contando, digamos que ele já ouviu na pele o quanto a sua noiva podia ser insistente e chata quando queria saber sobre algo.

\- Eu… só estava lembrando de quando fui uma farmácia no começo da semana.

"E ..." Incentivou enquanto enchia a taça novamente. Precisava parar de beber combinado.

\- Talvez eu tenha ficado meio encantado com o farmacêutico que me atendeu? - falou em tom de dúvida.

"Tá bom! Envolve um cara, vou até me ajeitar aqui. Conta tudo." Exclamou a francesa.

\- Não tem nada demais… eu só achei bonito o jeito de olhar dele. Sei lá, era tão expressivo. Gentil.

"Só foi o olhar mesmo?"

\- Ele parece ser bonito. - respirou fundo tentando imaginar o farmacêutico, pois sabia que a amiga queria detalhes além da interação deles. - ele parecia sorrir em alguns momentos que a gente conversou, os olhos apertados, sabe?

"Hum, sei. Quem tem o olho pequeno fica assim mesmo, vi uma garota que o dela faz quase dois risquinhos quando sorri. Foi a menina a quem comprei o presente de Anna. Se ele sorriu. Acho que a conversa foi boa? Hum pouco longe do que você foi fazer lá? " Sugeriu. Mesmo sabendo que não podia ser, seu Baekkie era muito tímido e ainda mais se fosse na frente de pessoas a quais ele poderia achar bonita.

\- Ah não… a gente só conversou uns minutos. Na verdade, ele puxou o assunto e eu nem sei porquê. Acho que seja talvez porque ele é falante, ao menos favorecer ser. - murmurou deixando uma taça na mesa. Não iria beber mais. Sentia o corpo ficando letárgico.

"Ou ele pode ter achado seus olhos bonitos também." Sorriu. "Você sorriu em algum momento? Você sabe que eu acho muito fofo quando você fica com os olhos bem apertados rindo. É lindo. Até porque você é lindo." Elogiou o amigo, sendo sincera como sempre.

\- Não, Carol. Não acho que foi isso apesar de eu ter um sorriso escapar uma hora, ele era bem legal. Acho que foi isso. Não sei como, mas me senti confortável com ele, sabe? E isso é difícil de acontecer com desconhecidos.

"Ele deve ter uma _vibe_ boa, então." Concluiu Caroline. "Você disse que ele era falante, ele puxou assunto?"

\- Ele meio que começou a falar um pouco sobre ele, acho que foi para eu me sentir mais confortável. - ajunta a perna do chão junto ao peito, apoiando a cabeça no joelho pensativo. - Eu fui a procura do meu hidratante que estava acabando, você sabe ... E eu por um momento, sei lá, pensei sobre talvez ele estranhar o fato de eu estar procurando um hidratante facial para mim. E acabei contando que sofri de acne, e era pra manter o tratamento. - soltou uma risadinha acompanhado pela amiga.

"Ai Baek…" murmurou uma amiga. Fazendo ele lhe mirar pela tela do celular.

\- Ele se mostrou bem gentil. Ele contou que sofria quando isso aconteceu com ele também, e contou que começou essa vida de cuidados com a pele porque não estava gostando da textura da pele do rosto.

  
  


Viu a amiga beber mais um pouco e deixar o braço descansar perto do peito, como se pensasse sobre aquelas informações.

  
  


\- Eu disse que o importante no final da era o cuidado… ele disse que estava falando demais e nem me perguntou o nome do hidratante. Acabou que nem tinha lá e nem no estoque que ele foi olhar. - escutou a amiga murmurar um "que gentil" quando falou a última parte. - No final, ele sugeriu que eu deixasse como um pedido. Para quando chegar ele poder me enviar, é mais prático para não ter que ir até lá só para buscar o hidratante.

"Realmente muito gentil, entendo seu conforto com ele agora. Acho que ele realmente importa, né? Mais que só o trabalho."

\- É, parecia realmente se importar. É um bom funcionário.

"Só falaram isso mesmo ou ??" Deixou no ar, curiosa.

\- Ah, ele é coreano também. Tive a impressão pelo formato dos olhos. E talvez eu tenha ficado tão aliviado por ele me ajudar que agradeci no estilo coreano. - sorriu ao ver o sorriso da amiga. Aquilo aconteceu quando eles se conhecem também. - Fiquei sem graça… e até quase pedi desculpas. Ele disse que era normal, embora ele não visse muito. Contou que nasceu na Coreia, mas morou por aqui quase sempre. Acho que ele era da Itália, seu sotaque me lembrava o da Alexa. - sorriu novamente lembrando da colega que já não trabalhava mais consigo.

"Pra quem não acha que foi nada demais, você prestou bastante atenção nele, né. Até reparou no sotaque ..." Provocou Caroline.

\- Porque eu lembrei da Alexa, apenas isso. - sem querer se explicou. E isso só ajudaria Carol a importunar mais.

"Humm, você falou de você também?" Virou a taça de vinho.

\- Falei que morava aqui a uns anos. Ele falou dos únicos coreanos que conhecia também. Até do vizinho que ele não conhece, mas diz saber que ele é coreano por cantar kpop tão bem. - finalizou.

"Vai que ele é teu vizinho e te escutou cantando _Veludo Vermelho_ " brincou a francesa.

\- Ha ha, você é tão comuns sabia? - falou revirando os olhos, pegando com uma colher o brigadeiro com bolo que ainda estava na mesa. - agora é sério. - falou de boca cheia. - Eu não entendo porque eu fiquei pensando nisso depois que saí de lá, e até outro dia enquanto eu preparo o jantar? Foi normal. Por que minha mente me faz lembrar disso? Só queria entender isso.

"Você já parou pra pensar que você está muito encantado por ele." Franziu a testa.

\- Que encantado eu fiquei, eu admiti para mim mesmo quando eu vi ele sorrir.

"Talvez… você se encantou até demais. Por isso ele não saiu dos seus pensamentos."

\- Eita, também não é como se eu pensasse nele o tempo todo, 'tá? Só que do nada ele vem na minha mente, a nossa conversa, a gentileza que ele aceita. O quanto fiquei confortável. Eu… não sei. Só sei que começo a pensar nisso que até chego a me perder por minutos. - decidir revelar a amiga. Realmente não entendia o por quê sua mente rondava aquele momento, e o farmacêutico.

"Eu já fiquei assim algumas vezes. É como se fosse uma lembrança boa que você fica relembrando os detalhes, né?"

\- É tipo isso. E quando isso acontece, o mesmo sentimento de conforto volta.

"Baekkie, eu só fiquei assim quando conheci a Anna. Até porque foi o primeiro relacionamento que eu realmente fui bem devagar com alguém, e lembrar de nossas conversas e interações até por mensagem me pessoal feliz. E relaxada. Você se sente relaxado, né ? Pelo o que você diz não é como se pensar nisso é algo qualquer que você pode parar quando quer. "

\- Quase isso. Mas relaxado realmente é como me sinto sinto e às vezes até ansioso por algo que eu não sei? Acho que tô ficando maluco com essa quarentena, deve ser isso. - riu com aquele pensamento. Ignorando total o fato da amiga ter citado o relacionamento dela e da noiva.

"Baekkie. Sinceramente eu acho que não é isso não, já parou pra pensar que talvez você acabou gostando desse cara."

\- Gostei, né. Até elogiei. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu estou falando tipo você estar apaixonado, BaekHyun."

\- Eu… - e naquele momento BaekHyun depois de raciocinar tudo. Não soube mais o que falar, por um momento como coisas pareceram embolar na sua mente.

  
  


Não poderia ser aquilo, _puff_ nem tinha como ser isso. Quem já se viu se apaixonar por alguém que só foi gentil com você e ainda mais quando você não viu nada mais que só os olhos do cara? Desacreditava. Mas porque algo no fundo escapou esquentar e espalhar após aquele falar da sua amiga?

  
  


\- Não é isso - forçou um riso até meio escandaloso. - nem tem como Caroline.

"Se você diz… até porque quem sente isso é você." E a conversa finalizou ali.

  
  


Mesmo depois de arrumar a mesa, guardar o bolo e o vinho na geladeira, tomar um banho e estar prestes a dormir. Aquele final de conversa realmente acabou quando Anna apareceu vestida em seu pijama dizendo que já iria dormir, agradecendo BaekHyun por aquela noite que se tornou tão especial para ela. Que o amava e estaria ali por ele sempre pois ele era seu bebê já crescente, mesmo que sua comida fosse ruim. Causando risos entre eles. Caroline apenas se despediu desejando um boa noite.

Entretanto, suas palavras sobre provavelmente BaekHyun estar apaixonado pelo cara da farmácia não selecionou, e não deixaria BaekHyun pelos próximos dias.

* * *

_Mais um dia_ de trabalho finalizado e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Apesar de gostar muito de ser farmacêutico eu não poderia negar que o cansaço me abatia, os objetos de proteção pessoal apertava meu rosto e eu só queria tirar eles logo.

_Kai._

Ouço meu colega de trabalho me chamar. Me viro de lado na cadeira e o encaro.

  
  


\- Vem ajudar aqui, o caminhão chegou e 'tá cheio de caixas para descarregar. Se a gente ajudar os caras da transportadora mais rápido a gente acaba. - Sugeriu segurando a maçaneta da porta.

  
  


Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Realmente estava cansado de tanto ficar em pé, e muitas vezes andando de lá pra cá atrás de remédios pros clientes. Aceno com a cabeça demonstrando que irei, ele bate na porta e entra pelo corredor. Indo para os fundos da farmácia.

Fico ali uns minutos de olhos fechados, sentindo tudo. Suspiro e logo fico de pé pois o expediente ainda não havia acabado embora já estivéssemos fechado, não custava nada ajudar os meninos e talvez conseguir sair mais cedo.

Depois de ter descarregado o caminhão e assinatura uma papelada padrão que vinha junto da entrega, estiquei meu corpo para o alto, flexionando os músculos e juro que ainda ouvi um barulho dos meus ossos. Me sentei todo jogado na cadeira enquanto via Aaron resmungando mexendo no tablet, eles iam começar a verificar o que veio de caixa em caixa e colocar no estoque. Anotar tudo, vê preço. E isso era cansativo pra caralho, fora que demorava horas. Sorte minha que me livrei disto.

  
  


\- Porra, cara. Eu 'tô morrendo de fome e ainda tem um monte de coisa pra fazer aqui. - resmungou Aaron acompanhado de Jean. Que somente suspirava atrás dele.

\- Pede comida pra vocês. --I as horas no meu relógio. - Ainda dá tempo de pedir algo, e pode até demorar. Enquanto isso vocês vão ajeitando tudo. - levantei minha sobrancelha direita.

\- Pode ser. 

  
  


Resmungou Jean. Me levantei e fui ajudar a abrir como caixas, ainda tinha uns trinta minutos até bater o ponto. E quando eles perceberam que eu iria; vi a gratidão nos olhos deles, uma simples ajuda adianta muita coisa às vezes.

Enquanto mexia em alguns cosméticos uma vaga lembrança surgiu, e com ela uma doce nostalgia de leveza. Embora eu seja uma pessoa consideravelmente gentil e que consiga levar uma conversa com os clientes que aqui passam, bilhar, sinto que estou preso na conversa ao ponto que pode acabar esquecendo o que estava fazendo. Engraçado como uma simples conversa que durou no máximo vinte minutos me fez sorrir como algum tempo não criado. Sem preocupações.

Talvez tenha sido o jeito acanhado do garoto quando começou a falar, ou de como ficou na dúvida se falava ou não, mesmo me encarando por um tempo. Com receio. A timidez estava clara. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros partidos ao meio reinava nas minhas lembranças, me desconcentrando.

  
  


\- Ei, cara. Você 'tá a uns três minutos contando a mesma fileira de desodorante. - Jean me chamou a atenção.

  
  


O olho sem sentido e procurado por Aaron no cômodo, mas ele não estava. Jean percebe isso.

  
  


\- Ele foi buscar a comida. - explicou.

\- Aah… - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Tentando logo depois me concentrar na retirada dos desodorante da caixa e na contagem.

  
  


E fitar o último cosmético que estava na caixa, uma dúvida surgiu na minha mente.

  
  


\- Você sabe se chegou hidratante facial da _La-roche?_

\- Por que a pergunta? - retrucou baixo enquanto anotava alguma coisa no caderninho de anotações.

\- Um cliente que atendi no começo da semana deixada um pedido.

\- Ah sim. - suspirou cansado. - Deve ter chegado sim. - Pareceu algo nas notas ali referente a entrega. - Chegou muita coisa da marca, alguns faziam quase um mês que não chegava. Acho que o hidratante do pedido deve ter chegado sim, tenho quase certeza.

  
  


Apenas assenti com a cabeça, pelo menos o garoto não ia ficar sem o Hidratante por mais tempo, e lá ia eu mergulhar nas lembranças durante a tarde. As mãos um pouco inquietas em frente a barriga, ele desviando o olhar de cinco em cinco minutos. Aquilo me deixou curioso.

E foi quase impossível não tentar conversa com ele, mesmo que fosse só para BaekHyun relaxar mais. Ele parecia tenso. Mas quem não estava durante esse tempo de pandemia, né.

_Baek Hyun ..._

Um nome bonito, para alguém que se mostra adorável. A forma que hesitava, a afobação de falar também quando disse que era coreano. _Era fofo._ Timidamente fofo. E no fundo eu queria o ver de novo. Sei lá, eu só queria. E então, uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Não era como se eu fosse ser ousado demais nisso, mas eu queria mostrar que eu não o esqueci.

E assim, talvez o ver novamente.

  
  


\- Você sabe se as entregas dos pedidos amanhã? - perguntei como quem não queria nada.

\- Por que isso agora? - resmungou abrindo mais uma caixa.

\- Amanhã eu vou estar de folga…

\- E? Que bom que finalmente vai conseguir pelo menos um dia de descanso. Você mal fica de folga. - falou erguendo o corpo e encarando Kai.

\- É… eu queria só saber.

\- Não sei por quê você quer saber, mas amanhã quem vai ficar responsável pelas entregas sou eu. _Dieu merci_.

\- _Hummm_ . - Kai apenas murmurou, ainda pensando se aquilo não soaria um pouco estranho pro outro. Poderia argumentar depois que foi porque prometeu ao cliente. Sim, era aquilo que iria dizer.

\- Se eu pedir um favor, você faria? - recomeçou Kai. Percebendo a cara que o colega de trabalho fez ao ouvir. - Não é nada demais, eu juro. Eu só queria que você entregasse algo para um cliente.

\- _Ihh,_ o que você quer? - falou por fim. Encarando o farmacêutico.

\- Quero que entregue um bilhete meu, junto da encomenda. - mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto disfarçava ao mexer nas caixas vazias no chão. Recolhendo elas.

\- Por que você vai mandar um bilhete? Não me diga que… - deixou no ar franzindo a testa.

\- Não, cara. É só para mostrar que eu não esqueci do pedido. Eu tinha prometido que quando chegasse ia enviar logo. - me expliquei.

\- _hmm, ok._ É só dizer qual é o pedido que eu coloco junto. - falou por fim, mesmo mostrando que estranhou aquilo.

\- Obrigado, cara. - Sorriu dando batidinhas nas costas do outro. Que apenas sorriu com os lábios fechados.

  
  


Se retirou do depósito com algumas caixas de papelão nos braços, ia descartar algumas vezes ali. E logo correria para escrever logo aquele bendito bilhete, senão ia acabar não fazendo. Pensar sobre fora fácil, agora pedir a ajuda do colega de trabalho para enviá-lo conhecido o real rumo iniciativa.

Será que BaekHyun acharia estranho? Até porque, a gente nem se conhece. E eu inventando de mandar bilhete pra ele.

Eu… e ali eu percebi que nem sabia o que escrever no bilhete. Estava sendo patético. Bati na minha testa enquanto pensava no que poderia escrever sem parecer estranho.

E eu olhava o papel na minha frente e não faz ideia de como começar. Acho que começar falando sobre o produto chegou, é bom.

Após escrever um pouco, eu não sabia como continuar. Eu não iria conseguir escrever sem deixar um pouquinho de mim ali, respirei fundo e escrevi o que eu tanto queria.

  
  


_Eu não esqueci do seu pedido, ok? Me desculpe pela demora novamente. Espero que esteja bem e se cuidando. Espero te ver novamente, sua energia é algo_

  
  


Logo apaguei o final do que tinha escrevido, se remoendo no fundo do seu coração. O que estava fazendo, _Oh mio Dio._ Estava nervoso e nem sabia o motivo.

  
  


_Espero te ver novamente, você é legal. Seria muito bom te rever, sua energia é difícil de se esquecer._

  
  


Meu Deus, o que estava escrevendo…

Mas mandaria daquele jeito mesmo, senão sempre veria defeito e não ia enviar.

Se sentir nervoso e um pouco envergonhado com o que escrevera no bilhete, mas agora já estava escrito e deveria entregar ao colega.

Suspirou, e arrumou suas coisas enquanto o bilhete permanecia em seu bolso do jaleco. Entrou no depósito onde os colegas acabavam de jantar, acabou dando um sorrisinho de lado.

  
  


\- Eu vim dizer que já estou indo. Não esqueça, por favor. - direcionou o papel em sua mão, a Jean que logo o pegou e notou que em cima tinha os dizeres _Baek Hyun._

\- Quando você volta? - murmurou Aaron que não tinha visto o bilhete.

\- Só segunda agora. - fazendo os colegas reclamarem pela sorte de ter ganho o domingo como mais um dia em casa. Sorriu com aquilo.

\- Você é sortudo demais, cara. Chega dá raiva. - resmungou Aaron. Fazendo eu soltar uma gargalhada enquanto saia de lá.

  
  


Quando eu saí das dependências da farmácia, agora só com a máscara de tecido no rosto. Mesmo que minhas orelhas doesse um pouco com a pressão do elástico, eu me sinto mais livre e confortável sentindo o vento gelado à noite, e apesar de ter que abraçar um pouco o meu corpo para proteger do frio. Aquele nervosismo e um leve desespero pelo que escrevi se manteve ali até o fim da noite.

Mas também não podia esquecer que depois de tomar seu banho e se jogar na cama pensando em assistir algum filme, a voz de seu vizinho da casa ao lado invadiu seus ouvidos. Ele parecia cantar, _ou gritar_ , em plenos pulmões, como se estivesse em um karaokê. Arrancando risadinhas suas. E poxa, até o vizinho cantando _Bad Boy_ do _Red Velvet,_ fez lembrar ainda mais de BaekHyun. Sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que provavelmente o universo estava mandando uma mensagem; de que a estrutura se ver de novo, e de preferência logo.

* * *

  
  


_O dia tinha_ se iniciado já ativo, e o BaekHyun comprometeu todos os arquivos que se mantinham inacabados no seu computador. Como estava abastecido de café, não parou um segundo antes da manhã.

Apenas quando seu celular tocou, era uma ligação. E pelo toque que estava baixo, não conseguiu atender um tempo. Quando ia deixar o celular de lado novamente, mais um som foi feito por este. Dessa vez uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

Estranhou aquilo, só podia ser algum engano que acontecia algumas vezes, ou alguém do trabalho. Contudo o seu coração acelerou um pouco, uma lembrança que tinha de fazer seu número escrito no papel na farmácia o ficar animado demais do nada. Cheio de expectativas que queria engolir e não deixar o possuir.

Logo se dispôs para abrir uma mensagem, vendo no _ícone_ da mensagem uma logo. Logo abriu a imagem, realmente era da farmácia. Respirou fundo pra ver se tentava acalmar algo que nem sabia o quê era.

  
  


_"_ **_Boa tarde, senhor BaekHyun. Aqui é da farmácia Bonne Chance, onde o senhor encomendou um cosmético a um dos nossos funcionários. Se o número para do senhor, responda essa mensagem por favor. Senão, ignore."_**

  
  


O Byun logo se depois a responder uma mensagem dizendo que era sim ele. E ficou esperando a resposta que demorou uns minutos, e logo começou a usar aqueles minutos para acabar o design que deveria ser entregue ainda dia. Quando acabou fechando o documento, viu que uma mensagem havia chegado naquele instante.

  
  


" **_Então, senhor Byun. Queremos ter a certeza que o endereço que o senhor nos passou está correto e se ainda irá querer o produto:_** ** _Toleriane sensível da La-roche._** " 

"Vou querer sim. Qual o valor, por favor?" Digitou BaekHyun após confirmar o endereço que veio abaixo da mensagem.

" **_Está custando_** ** _€_** ** _72,60. Qual vai ser a forma de pagamento?_** " 

"Cartão."

" **_Está certo, senhor. Por volta das 13:00 até 15:00 o produto já deve ser entregue. Qualquer coisa contate por aqui._** "

"OK." E a dúvida pairou sobre si, será que poderia ser ele a vir entregar? Aquilo era quase impossível. Porém pensar e no fundo querer não era.

  
  


Ainda existe em mandar outra mensagem perguntando se era um homem ou mulher a vir lhe entregar o produto, mas não se aplica ser uma boa pergunta a se fazer.

Depois disso, apenas uma mensagem agradecendo por comprar a eles, avisando sobre o acréscimo no valor da compra por ser cartão. Respondeu dizendo que avisaria quando a compra chegasse.

Depois da pausa de uma hora que se não deu _home office,_ BaekHyun almoçou tentando tirar seus pensamentos sobre o farmacêutico da reta. Se lembrava dos olhos olhos espremidos em possível sorriso e quanto parecia ser lindo, mesmo sem ver o sorriso propriamente dito. Só o jeito que ele sorria com os olhos se trazia paz, e um conforto muito bom, capaz de lhe fazer sorrir toda vez que lembrava. Não só foi capaz como o fez toda vez que o moreno lhe vinha na cabeça, como agora que estava tomando o suco e simplesmente parou para sorrir.

Não buscava entender o que era aquele fascínio, e nem queria. Fugia das palavras que sua amiga lhe disse na quarta, não era aquilo, _não poderia ser._

Contudo, seu corpo e mente reagiam de modo contrário, lhe dando sensações que um dia já gozou e nem se lembrava mais como eram, os pensamentos sempre acabavam focados no farmacêutico quando não tinha nada ocupando sua mente como quando lavava a louça. Os dois sonhos que teve trouxeram aquela pequena conversa em loop e modelaram mais falas, mais gestos e imaginar aquele rosto desprovido de tanta proteção. Quando acordou depois que teve seu primeiro sonho com o atendente ficou incrédulo, como podia uma coisa daquelas… mas o sorriso não pode evitar quando lembrou que no sonho eles conversavam paixão sobre suas coisas favoritas e Baek lhe dizia sobre sua secreta que era cantar. E o outro lhe pedia para cantar pra ele um dia, e riam quando o moreno falava do vizinho que tinha que provavelmente BaekHyun cantava muito melhor que ele.

Estava se afundando pouco a pouco numa área que era desconhecida para si. Ou pelo menos achava que era desconhecida.

A hora se custou a passar, pelo menos na sua cabeça custou. Não via muita mudança nos ponteiros do relógio, ao começar a beirar impaciente. Tente se concentrar no trabalho e esperar.

Depois que se forçou a trabalhar, entregou dois designs pelo e-mail para seu supervisor. Suspirou, ainda restava dois dias para a entrega do que tinha ficado, mas sabia que na segunda teria mais coisas ainda a fazer. E não queria acumular.

Quando deixou uma chaleira com café no fogo, uma campainha da casa soou. Fazendo um frio na sua barriga surgir, e um pensamento mesmo que tímido, de esperança. E nem sabia ao exato do que tratava. 

Passou pelo balcão da cozinha e olhou o relógio ali pendurado. Duas e trinta da tarde. Pegou a carteira em cima da mesa de trabalho e olhou no olho mágico conferindo quem era, e logo se deparou com um homem segurando a sacola com o logo da farmácia.

Pegou o álcool em gel deixando ali perto, abrindo uma porta, e simulando pelo mesmo capacete que não era quem tinha uma ponta de esperança de ver ali. Murchou um pouco.

\- Boa tarde, BaekHyun, né? - o entregador falou rápido, conferindo na nota presa na bolsa de plástico.

\- Sim, sou eu. - observou o motoqueiro ir até bolsa que estava encima da moto. Logo Voltando.

\- Vai ser no débito ou crédito, senhor? - perguntou Jean.

\- Vai ser Débito. - falou tímido. Olhando pras plantas da vizinha da frente, e depois dando um passo a frente estendendo o cartão ao homem.

  
  


Estavam a uma distância boa, acho que um metro e meio, BaekHyun ficou ali em pé junto á porta. E o homem no final dos degraus, no chão. Logo estendeu a máquina ao cliente, que passou álcool na mão antes de pegar e digitar a senha.

Uns minutes depois uma nota fiscal lhe foi estendida, e a bolsa também. Quando ia apenas agradecer para entrar o entregador após guardar a maquininha, ele falou consigo.

  
  


\- Quando entrar, olhe a bolsa, 'tá?

\- Está bem. Obrigado. - respondeu confuso.

  
  


Depois de agradecer também e desejar uma boa tarde, o homem desapareceu com a moto na rua, mas não antes de buzinar quando passou na frente da casa ao lado. O coreano se encontrava ainda em frente de casa confuso, mas era normal acontecer, eles mandarem checarem depois. Só que a forma que foi dita e o jeito de olhar do outro, fez o designer estranhar aquela fala.

Quando higienizou uma bolsa e passou álcool nas mãos novamente, BaekHyun abriu uma bolsa e pode finalmente pegar seu amado hidratante. Fazia três dias que estava vivendo um pouco só de _séruns,_ mas diria que deu para aguentar.

Viu que estava tudo certo, colocado o produto de volta na embalagem e na sacola, incluindo uma nota que mostrava que gastou bons euros naquela compra. Deixou por cima da mesa de trabalho e logo foi continuar a trabalhar, não poderia dar atenção a aquela pequena decepção que sentia no fundo.

Finalmente conseguido terminar o gráfico, só faltava os últimos detalhes e enviar para o chefe. Aproveitou pra tomar banho, se sente cansado de certa forma, e nada melhor que um banho morno.

Parou de secar os cabelos quando sentir que o rosto já havia absorvido o _sérum_ que havia passado, quando puxou a bolsa da farmácia onde ainda estava o hidratante, segurando pela ponta contrária a abertura derrubando as coisas sobre o tapete do quarto.

Resmungou enquanto via se não tinha problema o produto, pegou a pequena nota fiscal e seus olhos prenderam a atenção num papel amarelado que estava dentro da bolsa ainda, quase saindo.

Estava dobrado ao meio, e seu nome escrito ali. De forma separada, como costumava ser _,_ não era em _Hangul_ e sim de forma ocidental. Estranhou aquilo, e a fala do entregador veio na mente. Abriu o papel e não podia acreditar no que via. _Era_ _dele._

  
  


_Oi, BaekHyun. Esse é o Hidratante que você pediu, já peço desculpas pela demora. Ele chegou ontem e eu fui rápido verificar se tinha chegado mesmo. Me senti obrigado a isso, eu prometi. E eu não sou de quebrar promessas. rsrs. Espero te ver novamente, você é legal. Seria muito bom te rever, sua energia é difícil de se esquecer. Se cuide, BaekHyun-Hyung._

  
  
  


_Jong In._

_Obs: eu não tenho certeza se você é meu Hyung, mas parece ser pelo menos um pouco mais velho. Mesmo seu jeito não transparecendo isso. Ok, agora é tchau mesmo. :)_

  
  


Mal leu tudo e já surtar, _céus,_ ele disse que queria lhe rever e não tinha esquecido de si... ok, ele não disse com essas palavras exatas, mas ele disse. E o chamou de _Hyung_ !!!

O Byun estava muito passado para conseguir focar naquilo, seu coração acelerou, as mãos liberadas a suar um pouco. Fora o nervosismo. _Oh Deus!_

Como poderia imaginar na vida que um simples bilhete iria lhe desestabilizar a reserva forma. Não sabia como reagir, ficou encarando o papel ali no colo, a letra de certa forma caprichada. Focava apenas em três coisas.

  
  


_"Sua energia é difícil de se esquecer…"_

_"Espero te ver novamente… seria muito bom te rever ..."_

_"JongIn. Jong-In. Jong In."_

  
  


Não sabia o que mais focava, mas seu coração parecia ter uma frase - quer dizer, palavra. -, escolhida. Não sabia que poderia sentir aquela área onde seu coração estava se aquecer assim do nada, será que era um sintoma de infarto?

Contudo sabia que infarto ou não, aquela felicidade feliz lhe iluminar e o sorriso no rosto não iria desaparecer por um longo tempo. Mesmo ainda tentando entender o motivo para ele e toda aquela aquela sensação boa que caiu sobre si depois de ler o bilhete do farmacêutico.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Havia passado dias, na verdade semanas, desde o recebimento daquele bilhete. E Baekkie se mantém cada dia mais comprometido a sentido aquele sentimento. No fundo só não aceite o que estava acontecendo, tão fácil queria assim. Contudo não adiantava tentar entender e se enganar pensando que já não estava apaixonado pelo farmacêutico, era uma luta interna em vão. Já havia perdido faz tempo.

Passou a semana cheio de trabalho, passava dezessete horas do dia na frente do computador. Fazendo, refazendo e enviado tudo pro chefe, ouvindo as notícias pela televisão. Eles conseguido deixar a situação sobre o controle, tínhamos cerca de trinta mil e quatrocentos e seis mortos. E oitenta três mil e duzentos vinte seis recuperados *.

Infelizmente o tio e uma tia de Anna estava nesta contagem dos falecidos por esse vírus, lidar com luto foi complicado para ela. Ainda mais quando não se pode nem se despedir de certo modo, a dor era terrível, e eu sentia por ela. A ver triste era doloroso demais. Ainda mais quando ela me implorou pela ligação para que eu me cuidasse, e não saísse de casa de alguma forma. Só em emergência.

Junto ao trabalho, esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual não apareceu na farmácia depois. Embora no fundo quisesse, deveria ser sensato, para uma promessa que fez uma Anna. Foram tempos difíceis. Mas boas notícias jornal na semana passada.

Eles planejavam reabrir como coisas aos poucos, e assim tudo se recuperaria devagar, na opinião de Baek pelo menos em um ano, se não houvesse outro surto. Poderiam estar vivendo normalmente. E com isso guardou no coração a oportunidade de o ver depois, seria a segunda e definitiva vez que o veria, e assim poderia ter certeza.

Certeza de que gostava mesmo de JongIn.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Após tantos dias em espera finalmente o dia chegou, o dia que a quarentena havia acabado. Quando lembrei disso ao ver a notícia sendo transmitida por todos os canais, e na internet também. Sorri. Em alívio. Apesar de que ainda deveríamos ter todos os cuidados ao sair e entrar nos locais, ainda era uma felicidade finalmente sair de casa aos poucos.

Recebi uma ligação animada das meninas comemorando o final da quarentena, até mesmo estourando um champanhe de modo desastrado causando risadas entre nós. As lágrimas coladas, e a emoção era tanta que só conseguimos chorar na ligação. Finalmente a gente poderia se ver.

Em meio a tamanha emoção, Caroline anunciou que elas iriam se casar. O que arrancou um grito meu ao saber que seria a testemunha e padrinho delas, não poderia estar mais feliz. Aquele dia havia trazido várias emoções que tinha como base puro alívio e felicidade dos guerreiros que somos por nos manter fortes em uma das maiores pandemias já vista daquele século.

O casamento seria bem simples, com as noivas, os pais. E os padrinhos e madrinhas junto de seus acompanhantes. Íamos assinar os papéis e desenvolver um pouco juntos. Nada demais, somente um jantar. E ainda sim nem todos ficar para pequena comemoração.

BaekHyun se sente um pouco envergonhado pelo fato de ser o único ali sem acompanhante provavelmente, o que fez Carol rir e dizer para convidar o bonitão da farmácia. O que fez Baek corar e mandar parar com aquela brincadeira chata, instigando a curiosidade de Anna que nada sabia desse tal de farmacêutico.

E assim passou a noite adentro conversando sobre banalidades, e falando sobre as coisas que fariam depois que mais coisas eram autorizadas a reabrir. Inclusive a lua mel do casal. Discutindo qual era o melhor destino que tinha ali na França mesmo.

  
  
  


Baekhyun despertou com o celular tocando na cama, fechou os olhos com força tentando dispersa um pouco o sono ainda presente. Ao olhar para o visor foi quase impossível não se emocionar, era seus pais. Logo atendeu.

  
  


\- Alô, _Omma_ . - atendeu choroso.

"Baekkie… que saudades, meu filho." a voz da senhora Byun também emocionada.

\- Também, _Omma._ Também. Cadê o _Appa_ ?

"Seu pai está arrumando as coisas lá dentro, querido. Você sabe como ele sempre prefere as concertar do que pagar alguém para fazer." riu junto da mãe.

\- Senhor Byun sendo como sempre foi, teimoso. - balançou a cabeça em negação. - Como a senhora está? E BaekBeom?

"Estamos bem, meu amor. Seu irmão… eu lhe disse que ele quer casar? Arrumou uma namorada e já quer noivar." Revelou.

\- _Ai meu Deus,_ todo mundo resolveu casar agora! - exclamou desacreditado.

"Quem vai casar, querido?" Perguntou curiosa a senhora Byun.

\- Uma colega de trabalho que agora, é minha melhor amiga. - explicou. - Ela já era noiva de uma garota, que também se tornou minha amiga, e como a quarentena acabou de certa forma aqui, elas planejam casar logo.

"Aah, sim meu amor. É tão bom ver que você fez amizades aí, você é sempre tão tímido, meu amor. Tinha medo de que quando precisasse não houvesse alguém para te ajudar aí." Desabafou. Embora o filho mais novo vivesse na França há quatro anos, tinha aquele medo de algo acontecer e o filho não ter a quem recorrer, já que a família vivia toda na Coréia. Há várias milhas longe de si. "Bem que você poderia arrumar um namorado aí, né." Sugeriu.

\- _Omma!_ \- respondeu sem graça. Uma lembrança de um certo moreno veio na cabeça. Tentou afastar aquilo e tirar atenção da mãe sobre aquele tópico. - Relaxe, mãe. A Anna é pior que a senhora quando quer me proteger. - riu soprado.

"Sua colega de trabalho?" Perguntou curiosa.

\- Não, a noiva dela.

"Bem que você poderia me passar o número dessa Anna. Só assim eu saberia com frequência como você está, parece que esquece que tem mãe, seu insolente." Ralhou com filho, sorrindo ao ouvir o sussurro manhoso dele a chamando.

\- Ela não sabe falar coreano, _Omma_ . - murmurou. Se sentindo aliviado pela mãe esquecer o tópico _namorado._

"Posso usar o google tradutor, não tem problema. Acha que é só você que sabe mexer em computadores ou celular, Hyunne ?!" Falou arteira.

\- _Omma_ !!! - tentou um repreender. Logo rindo junto a ela, sentia muitas saudades dela.

  
  
  
  


Depois das longas horas no celular falando com a mãe, BaekHyun foi ordenado pela mãe que levantasse da cama e cuidasse de comer, senão ela iria até a França lhe dar uns puxões de orelha. O que fez ele rir até desligar o celular, sua mãe era com certeza uma de suas fontes de energia. Se sentir mais conseguir e leve após falar com ela. E para processamento se dispôs a começar a faxina pela casa, até porque sozinha infelizmente ela não ia se arrumar.

Depois de limpar a casa ao som de sua _playlist de Kpop favorito_ e tomar um bom banho com direito a hidratação no cabelo. Sentia tranquilo e até bem bonito naquela tarde. E como as músicas diziam aquele dia poderia ser o último, e com esse pensamento começou a se arrumar com roupas um pouco casuais que poderia sair com elas para um barzinho. Tiraria várias fotos, esse era o foco.

Viu que o sol parecia forte do lado de fora aquela tarde não existente quente, e com a pouca noção de fotografia que tinha, sabia que a melhor luz era a natural. Logo pegou o celular e uma lata onde colocava moedas para apoiar o eletrônico.

Começou tirando algumas _selcas_ , gravando uns _boomerangs_ , mas apagando eles por achar que estava muito estranho ou forçado. Colocou finalmente o celular apoiado na lata, ajeitou a gola da camisa de botão branca e jogou o cabelo para o lado, abrindo de leve a boca com um pouco de _lábio tint_ rosa. Encarando a câmera, achava que estava meio exagerado, porém imagem refletida na câmera frontal era agradável.

Tirou algumas fotos forma usando o recurso dos três segundos. Sentou no banco com as pernas mais abertas, apoiando as costas na porta que dava entrada a varanda. Olhando para as nuvens ao lado da casa.

Depois fazendo caretas, o que tinha achado ridículo e apagou logo. Quando ia começar de novo a tirar fotos, uma música começou a soar ainda mais forte da rua. Fazendo Baek procurar de onde estava vindo, parecia vir das casas a frente da sua. Não poderia acreditar que os vizinhos resolveram fazer uma festa só porque a quarentena tinha relaxado, era uma irresponsabilidade.

Curioso para ver aquilo, saiu pela casa pegando como chaves da porta e pegando uma máscara que estava ali pendurada. Era mais fácil para quando saísse. Achou a solução prática para não esquecer onde sempre estava como máscaras. Pegou o álcool em gel de mão, e colocado no bolso junto ao celular.

Quando a abertura só pode prestar atenção na enorme faixa que estava em uma das casas: " _En temps de crise, l'empathie est essentielle_ ".

Em tempos de crise, empatia é fundamental.* Era isso que estava escrito, um leve sorriso veio ao rosto, vendo o filho de seus vizinhos da frente mexendo numa mesa de _Dj_ enquanto mandava os vizinhos dançarem no microfone. E para sua surpresa, os vizinhos das outras casas ao redor estavam animados e sorrindo, dançando.

A felicidade por conseguir vencer o covid até ali era plena e palpável para o momento. Saiu indo para frente de casa logo acenando com mão para o vizinho da frente, logo sendo incentivado a dançar pelo filho deste. O que lhe fez corar de vergonha, pela atenção estar em si naquele momento.

\- O senhor Byun até se arrumou para esse evento. - Brincou o garoto. Fazendo os vizinhos rirem divertidos e alguns gritar dizendo que ele estava certo.

  
  


O coreano tinha quase certeza que estava vermelho como um tomate depois daquilo, suspirou baixinho, e continuou acenando para alguns vizinhos que falava consigo de longe. Ao desviar ou olhar por um momento para o lado, BaekHyun ficou curioso por ver um homem na frente da casa ao lado da sua. Com as mãos nos bolsos olhando tudo aquilo.

Ele era lindo, sabia daquilo mesmo só o vendo de lado. Sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não sabia recordar da onde. Até que o homem se virou, e lhe encarou. E começou a vir em sua direção. E Baekkie não pode deixar de ficar nervoso com aquilo. Esses olhos… conhecia de algum lugar.

  
  


\- Oi vizinho. Finalmente posso te conhecer. - Ele iniciado. E aquela voz parecia ser ainda mais conhecida.

  
  


Encarou o homem na sua frente, a uma certa distância, ele estava sem máscara. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuro, uma postura altiva, roupas simples, com uma camisa azul de botão dobrada nas mangas e de calça jeans clara. E ele era lindo. Uma das pessoas mais lindas que viu na vida, não podia negar.

  
  


\- Oi. - se forçou a sair do transe.

\- Eles parecem estar animados, né? - olhou pra frente vendo os vizinhos bebendo e dançando na frente das suas casas.

\- Uhum. - murmurou tímido. - estão todos animados.

\- E por que você não parece tão animado igual a eles? - perguntou o moreno.

\- E-Eu estou. Só não sou tão espontâneo assim. - se defendeu desviando o olhar. - e você?

\- Eu o quê? - falou balançando o corpo pros lados.

\- Não parece estar tão animado como eles.

\- Ah, eu estou sim. Mas sou como você, não sou tão espontâneo assim. - sorriu.

  
  


Aquela resposta arteira fez o Byun encarar o vizinho ao seu lado, ele parecia estar se divertindo só de olhar os vizinhos curtir. Baekhyun franziu a testa encarando o homem de cima a baixo, que olha o olhar e ficou de frente ao mais baixo sorrindo mais ainda ao ver que o vizinho lhe encarava.

Quando BaekHyun viu aquele sorriso e a forma como os olhos se fechavam em meia lua invertida, seu coração sofreu uma leve acelerada. Arfou. Desceu os olhos a procura da mão que estava aparecendo, logo encontrando a tatuagem de cobra ali no outro. Não podia acreditar… era coincidência demais outra pessoa ter a mesma tatuagem, e no mesmo local.

  
  


\- JongIn… - balbuciou baixo, estava desacreditado demais. O cara pelo qual não saia de seus pensamentos era seu vizinho do lado que nunca via. _Meu Deus._

— O que foi? — exclamou JongIn. Achando engraçado como aqueles olhos que parecia já ter visto em algum lugar lhe encarar.

— Você…

— Eu? — e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o cara a sua frente correu para dentro de casa. Ficou confuso com aquilo, tinha feito alguma coisa que incomodou o outro?

  
  


O Byun entrou em casa rápido indo na mesa de trabalho procurar pelo bilhete ao qual o vizinho, que era o farmacêutico que não saia da sua cabeça. Tinha enviado. Acabou achando o bilhete e foi rápido voltando a onde estava o outro, ele deveria achar que o Byun era louco naquela altura do campeonato.

E graças a tudo que acreditava JongIn não havia saído de onde estava, estava rindo de alguma coisa. _Meu Deus, como ele era lindo!_

  
  


— Isso é seu. — BaekHyun foi rápido a estender o papel ao homem. Era pra ter sido uma pergunta, mas acabou virando uma afirmação na afobação que estava. Respirava meio ofegante esperando a resposta do homem na sua frente.

— Oi? — Exclamou entendendo nada que estava acontecendo. O homem saia correndo do nada para dentro de casa e depois vinha lhe dar um papel? Mas mesmo assim pegou o papel da mão dele.

  
  


E JongIn não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando percebeu que era sua letra ali, e assinatura com seu nome embaixo. O bendito bilhete que lhe fez passar várias noites pensando se este realmente havia chegado no destinatário. Sobre o que ele tinha feito com o bilhete, se chegou a ler. Sua ficha caiu quando percebeu que o homem que parecia tão familiar era BaekHyun, seu cliente encantador. Não se controlou e acabou rindo. De nervoso, surpresa. Agora entendia porque Jean havia dito que ele mesmo poderia ter entregado o bilhete, e não precisava de mistério.

O mais baixo ali parecia confuso vendo o rir, mas ele não conseguia parar. _Céus, mio Dio. Era BaekHyun!_ O cara que não deixou sua cabeça em paz por todas as semanas que passaram após sua ida na farmácia.

  
  


— BaekHyun? — consegui falar em meio a um sorriso enorme. E o outro assentiu várias vezes que sim, era ele. — Como sua garganta está? Melhorou logo?

  
  


Embora tenha imaginado aquele reencontro por dias e até sonhado, não era daquela maneira que imaginava que o bronzeado ia falar consigo quando se vissem. Talvez tenha se iludido.

  
  


— Sim. — começou baixo. — o remédio era mesmo bom como você tinha dito, obrigado por ter se preocupado. Sobre o hidratante. — acrescentou.

— Como eu… como eu escrevi aqui.— levantou o bilhete. — Eu prometi, posso não ter falado pra você, mas pra mim mesmo eu prometi. — parecia envergonhado. O Byun percebeu, estava da mesma forma olhando para os pés.

— Obrigado mesmo. — acabou sorrindo de leve.

— Você pode tirar a máscara? — se sentiu um idiota quando perguntou aquilo, logo explicou. — Você está vendo meu rosto. Mas eu nunca vi o seu.

  
  


Baekkie arfou com aquilo. Deus, ele queria ver o seu rosto. Com as mãos meio trêmulas tirou o elástico de um lado da máscara. Deixando revelar seu rosto finalmente.

  
  


— Ohh… — Não sabia o que falar. Não imaginava que BaekHyun poderia ser tão lindo, o rosto delicado. Parecia um anjo. — Você é muito bonito, _Hyung_. — Elogiou sincero.

— _Hyung_? — conseguiu se forçar a falar. Com certeza estava vermelho, e desviava o olhar de instante em instante.

— Para acabar com a dúvida, qual a sua idade? — Kai estava doido para saber mais sobre o cara que lhe encantou e não conseguia nem se conter.

— Eu tenho… Vinte seis.

— Vinte seis?? — exclamou um pouco alto. Ele não tinha cara de ter mais do que vinte e um anos!

— É. — riu nervoso. — E… e você?

— Eu tenho vinte e três. — Sorriu maior ainda. Tinha acertado. — Você não se importaria se eu te chamar de _Hyung_ , não é? Eu acabo sempre sendo o _Hyung_. — riu.

— Se você quiser. — gesticulou com a mão nervoso. — eu não me importo. — abriu um sorriso tímido. Que só fez Kai querer mais ainda conhecer aquele homem a sua frente, o seu _Hyung._

  
  
Após passar bons minutos conversando na frente da casa do Byun, eles resolveram buscar cada um uma cadeira para se sentar e comida. A uma distância segura continuaram ali descobrindo coisas um do outro, até onde estivessem confortáveis para falar. BaekHyun com seu jeito tímido de ser ia se soltando aos poucos, a energia de JongIn o fazia ficar mais leve e com menos receio de falar sobre as coisas com ele.

Tomando um pouco de ar, e mentalizando que se não tomasse uma atitude ali, poderia nunca a mais ter. Pensou no que sua mãe tinha lhe dito: _Viva como se fosse o último dia, BaekHyun. Essa é uma das coisas que você aprendeu com essa pandemia. Aproveite enquanto é tempo, querido._ As palavras de sua mãe veio dando força e coragem para prosseguir com o que queria.

  
  


— Kai? — chamou pelo apelido que o vizinho disse que gostava de ser chamado. Estavam vendo as estrelas após aquele festejo acabar.

— Sim. — Sorriu.

— Voc-você gostaria… — Suspirou. Apertou os olhos e falou de uma vez. — você gostaria de me acompanhar no casamento da minha amiga?

  
  


Ao ver que o moreno só lhe encarava, o sentimento de que provavelmente ele rejeitaria foi tomando posse do Byun, que logo tentou esclarecer a fala.

  
  


— Eu vou ser o padrinho. E eu vou ser o único a estar desacompanhado, e é meio chato. Vai ser só para assinar os papéis, e depois a gente vai…

— Eu aceito, _Hyung._ Só me falar o dia que eu irei com você. Vai ser legal, eu gosto de casamentos. — JongIn sorriu de uma forma estonteante.

  
  


BaekHyun jurou que por um momento o ar lhe faltou, ele aceitou e sorria de uma forma tão linda. E pode contemplar pela primeira vez, de muitas, o sorriso enorme daquele homem. Hyun não poderia se enganar mais. A certeza ele já tinha, e mal imaginava ele que aquela quentura no coração Kai também a compartilhava. E gostava tanto dele como ele gostava do farmacêutico.

No final noite o Byun mandou a seguinte mensagem para Caroline.

  
  
  


" _Você estava certa mesmo, eu estou apaixonado. E acho que você vai gostar dele quando eu levar ele para o casamento._ "

**Author's Note:**

> *No dia que eu enviei a fic os números oficiais da França eram esses.  
> *Essa é uma das frases de um dos vários cartazes que foram colocados no comércio do Espírito Santo, quando estes tiveram que fechar.
> 
> E acho que vocês vão perceber que essa "festinha" em comemoração ao relaxamento da quarentena, na rua do Baekkie, é em referência às pessoas que curtiram de suas sacadas ao som de um dj, que era vizinho de prédio/bloco deles lá na Itália. E aqui no Brasil também tivemos dois dj que fizeram isso, fora o Pedro Sampaio que acho que também fez, e um desses djs é de Ribeirão Preto e foi bem legal. Eu vi o vídeo da reportagem que fizeram e eu quis estar lá, foi bem animado.
> 
> Agora eu quero agradecer. Eu fico até meia nervosa com isso, porque eu não posso citar nomes. rs. Eu sou imensamente agradecida as adms do EXOlipse, meu Deus, pense numas meninas maravilhosas. Eu mandei dm toda vez que estava confusa(com coisas "bobas") ou um problema (o bloqueio por exemplo), e sempre tive suporte, fora que elas foram um amor do início ao fim! Eu sou MUITO grata a vocês real, essa fest é tudo pra mim já! E já quero outra! KKKKKK 💙  
> Também quero agradecer a Beta, poxa, eu nas últimas dizendo a ela: olha, eu já vou acabar, e meu Deus eu tô nervosa. E ela mandando eu me acalmar que ia dar tudo certo, e se você, minha querida beta, estiver lendo isso; saiba que eu fiquei mais ou menos contigo no começo, mas você foi uma grande incentivadora pra mim quando estava acabando o prazo, e a gente resolveu tudo. Você ficou animada comigo, e aquilo me deu mais gás ainda para continuar. Obrigada mesmo, retorno a dizer que foi uma honra trabalhar com você. ✊🏻  
> Quero agradecer a um anjo que apareceu na minha vida durante isso tudo, já no final e eu tava mal pelo prazo tá chegando e estar com bloqueio. E poxa, ela me ajudou com palavras de carinho, me indicou fic fluffy, falou dela quando escreve. Mesmo sem saber de nada do que eu estava escrevendo, além de ser fluffy e que eles não se conheciam, e vão se apaixonando(e ela tá louca pra ler, surtei tanto com ela quando acabei, foi um desafio pra mim e para ela que não podia saber de nada KKKKKK). Eu te amo, tá minha neném? Obrigada de todo coração por tudo. 💙💙💙
> 
> A fest me proporcionou muitas coisas, sobre minha escrita, sobre minhas inseguranças(que foi o motivo pelo qual eu tive um bloqueio grande), e de como eu amei escrever essa fic, vocês não tem noção do quanto eu estava com medo de estragar o plot. Fazer fluffy na intenção, foi complicado porque ao mesmo tempo que eu queria me agradar do que escrevia, eu queria agradar a dona do plot e vocês. E gente, essa fic foi uma das coisas que eu mais gostei de fazer na minha vida, e por favor, comentem o que acharam, porque se vocês soubessem o quanto eu surtei depois que enviei a fic após tanta agonia que foi pra eu postar. Eu só quero saber se atingi meu objetivo que era deixar vocês boiolinhas demais. 🥺💖


End file.
